Together
by Kelsbury
Summary: "Sector V joined the Kids Next Door together, and they'd go out together." One shot on Sector V's decommissioning. Vague 1/362 and definite 3/4


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own KND_

**Together **

"Sector V have been a very beneficial part of the intricate ways of the Kids Next Door, they have shown great strength and courage in the face of their enemies and shown love and compassion to their allies. Today, the Kids Next Door are doing something not heard of – we are decommissioning a whole team. It's time to say goodbye to Sector V."

Rachel Mackenzie, Numbuh 362 Soopreme Leader stood before the other members of the Kids Next door as they sat around in the colossal seating arena, looking at the stand where their leader stood, head held high as she addressed them.

"They entered the Kids Next Door together and they have asked that they leave together. While at first I was against the idea, I can see that they work together as a team because that's what they are – a team. In this sector you won't find an operative putting themselves first, but operatives that put their team before themselves. That is the way that this organization should be run and it's sad to let these five operatives go.

"Nigel Uno – Numbuh One. His great leadership skills have led this sector to victory many times. He puts the team's wellbeing first and for that, I thank him." She paused as she watched Numbuh One make his way to the decommissioning unit, standing just outside of it in view of the rest of the Kids Next Door (who were applauding) as he waited for his comrades, for his team so that they could go in together. She gazed at him now, feeling her heart beat a little faster as she took in the red button down shirt thrown over a white top which was tucked into his khaki trousers. His trade mark sunglasses were on and Rachel knew that it was to his the way his eyes had welled up – the Kids Next Door was his everything.

"Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. – Numbuh Two. His ingenious plans and inventions ensured safety for the other Kids Next Door operatives and his 2x4 technology will never been beaten." She watched as Hoagie, a lot taller and thinner then he was at ten, walked out to cheers and wolf-whistles. Rachel was slightly annoyed with them when they started applauding at first, thinking that they were happy that they were being decommissioned but she realised that they were cheering for them, to let them know they'll be missed. She felt her own eyes tear up and had to pause for a moment to settle her own sadness.

"Kuki Sanban – Numbuh Three. Her lucky-go-attitude and optimism has worked wonders on keeping the other members of this team, and this organization as a whole, grounded and reminded them daily what they were fighting for." The crowd once again cheered and Rachel watched as Kuki, one of her best friends, made her way across the platform to stand next to Hoagie, brushing her long raven hair from her face and she pulled on the bottom of her green jumper as she beamed out at everyone – still smiling, as always.

"Wallabee Beetles – Numbuh Four. He is one of the best fighters that the Kids Next Door has ever seen, using his great courage and skill to protect those who couldn't protect themselves." As Wally walked out to stand next to Kuki, Rachel could see the regret shining in his emerald eyes as he looked at Kuki, who's eyes were brimming with tears. As he neared her, she could see the quick second decision flash before he reached out for her, cupping her face with his hands and bowing his head, pressing his lips to hers. This was greeted by catcalls and wolf-whistles and Rachel had to wipe a tear away at the display of public affection as she watched Kuki wrap her fingers in the material of his orange hoodie.

"Abigail Lincoln – Numbuh Five. Her calm and collected manner and second-to-none spy skills ensured that each operation went as smoothly as it could go." Rachel continued after Kuki and Wally broke apart and she watched Abby slink onto the platform, her hands in the pockets of her jumper dress and her head down, the shadow of her hat hiding her eyes. It was Abby's thirteenth birthday today and the rest of Sector V had all agreed that they were going out together or not at all. It was that threat that pushed Rachel into agreeing them to be decommissioned earlier than intended, even though it took Nigel from her sooner.

They'd all forget anyway.

"These five operatives are the most honoured operatives to grace these halls of the Kids Next Door Moonbase and we cannot let them be forgotten. While all of us, many of whom have had relations with Sector V will forget through our own decommissioning, we can't let the next generation forget these brave and fine members. So, in dedication to their hard work and great skill, we present them with this." She clicked her finger and watched as Numbuh's 60 and 86 pulled on the cover that Rachel had demanded cover the golden plaque attached to the wall, spelling out Sector V's bravery to everyone.

Behind her she heard Kuki gasp with shock and turned to see the Oriental girl place a hand over her mouth in amazement, tears spilling over her cheeks as she reached for Wally's hand. He interlaced their fingers easily, but Rachel could clearly see the struggle in his eyes.

This was it.

"Now, we will all salute these fine operatives and wish them luck on their journey into teenagers. Good luck, Sector V. You will most definitely be missed." She saluted them, her eyes staying attached to Nigel's as she heard the others stand behind her and salute the best team. When she turned back to look at them, there wasn't a dry eye in the audience.

She watched as Numbuh 86, who was hastily wiping her eyes, led them into the Decommissioning chamber. They followed her obediently, not even trying to escape and Rachel watched as tears fell from their eyes as they took their last good look at each other before they would part ways, never remembering their time here.

"Decommissioning to commence in…" Rachel jumped as the machine flared to life and a robotic voice filled the arena, counting down the seconds before they would forget the KND.

"Five." A dark-skinned girl who always kept her cool. The Calm.

"Four." A blonde haired Australian boy who finally got the girl. The Courage.

"Three." The chipper oriental girl who could never hold a grudge. The Heart.

"Two." The pilot who loved to eat and build things. The Brains.

"One." The British boy who knew exactly what to do every time. The Leader.

"Goodbye." Rachel whispered as a flash of light filled the decommissioning chamber and their memories were ripped away from them.

Together.


End file.
